Just This Once
by OPgoddess6
Summary: When Nami gets drunk one night, she decides to go after Zoro. But he may have a whole other picture going on....


Hey people! I just got my newest and first one shot out! Yay! *coughs* Well anyways I hope you enjoy it.

P.S So sue me if it's super short! I planned it that way! I promise the next one will be longer! But please don't sue me 'cuz I don't own One Piece! Ha! Saved by the copyright!

--

--

--

"Hey Zoro! Do you always practice without a shirt on?" Nami queried, cocking her head.

"Damn Nami! Why don't you go parade around half-naked somewhere else?" Zoro shouted, trying not to let Nami and her irritating-ness get to him. She had on a bikini top and a pair on short, SHORT, shorts. How she was perfectly fine in it in this 40 degree weather, he'd never know. Sanji might've – no would've- found that to be excellent. But Zoro had better things to with his time than ogle women. Especially Nami.

"Why?" She chuckled, leaning against a wall and crossing her arm just under her chest. "Am I distracting you?"She smirked.

_What the hell? _He thought. Nami never acted like this. In fact, she hardly talked to him if she wasn't insulting him, reminding him of his debt to her, commanding him to do something for her, or when she was sniffing around for beri. Something was definitely off. "Are you alright Nami?" He asked, dropping his weights.

"You're finally paying attention Zorrooo." She drawled. Now he understood. Somehow or another, she'd gotten drunk. He was surprised. She normally could withstand as much as he could, and that was basically infinite. He stepped forward. "What have you been drinking?"

"Nothing." She pouted, looking like a child.

He raised his eyebrow. She stepped forward, nearly within inches from his face. Zoro started to sweat. She leaned closer, then drew back."Can't catch me!" She yelled, running off.

He sweat-dropped, not bothering to move from his spot. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went to wipe his hands on his sash. He felt around, and paused. Something wasn't right. He looked down at where his katana were _supposed _to be. Nami, the cat burglar, had stolen *Wado Ichimonji! Even when she was drunk, she still had raiding skills. He sighed, not wanting to bother chasing her, but who knew what a drunken Nami would do to it. It was too precious to leave in her hands, at least, at the moment. The only other choice was to stay there and sleep, waiting for her to come and give it back. Knowing Nami, it wasn't really an option.  
---

*A/N For those of you who don't know, Wadō Ichimonji is the name of the katana that was given to Zoro as a child by Kuina's father after her death.

---

He stood up and put his hands over his eyes, searching the deck for the thief. He checked behind the pillars, behind the doors, in the mikan grove, in the bird's nest, in the aquarium (not literally), in the kitchen (only to be kicked out by Sanji), and in the bathing area (he figured he might as well). Nami was nowhere and Zoro was getting frustrated. The only place to look now was the women's quarters. But he was slightly afraid of seeing things that- well- that he shouldn't see. He took a quick breath and opened the door.

Nami was lying on the floor with her chin resting on her knees, jaded and oblivious to Zoro's arrival. He walked around to her feet and turned to face her, crossing his arms. "Where's my katana? Give it me."

"Oh Zorooo! There you are! I was wondering where you …you went to."

Zoro didn't move, so Nami stood up, nearly tripping. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled mischievously. Hardly anyone resisted Zoro's cold hard glare but Nami was used to it, and able to make one of her own. Realizing that staring wasn't getting him anywhere, he violently grabbed her shoulders, causing her to gasp and shudder. "Give me my katana woman! You have no idea how much it means to me." He yelled. Nami shrunk back. He spotted it on the floor by her bed and was about to let her go, take it, and leave, but Nami stopped him.

"You love her don't you? Kuina…" She whispered, shrugging off his hands as he slowly relaxed his arms. She looked away, stepping back from Zoro.

"We were friends. We shared a bond that time can't break. She and I made a promise that one of us would become the world's best swordsman but…" he trailed off.

Nami looked distraught. He had a feeling she wasn't thinking about how horrible her death was. She had that look. Her longing and desire for him crushed under his words of Kuina. Kuina was his forever best friend and his life mentor, but the bond they shared wasn't love. He had felt it before, and it wasn't the same with Kuina. At first he thought he could never go on, but he obtained her sword and left on a journey for her. But after joining the Straw Hats, he'd felt the feeling that all along he thought he'd felt for Kuina.

Nami was the one. Nami was the one he really loved. Although he'd never admit it, since Nami wasn't interested outside of her drunken state, he always felt it and always would.

_Just this once_, he thought. _She won't remember it by morning anyway._ He grabbed her shoulders again and kissed her. A deep, passionate, but truly one-sided kiss. Nami returned his offerings and pressed deeper, but with her hands resting on his shoulders. Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist they began making waves in each others' mouths with their tongues. It was pure bliss.

Zoro pulled away first, releasing her from his arms. Nami looked distressed, and she begged for him to return to her as he grabbed his katana and started for the door. "Zoro! Wait!" She called, but he kept going. She sat down slowly onto her bed and tried not to cry.

Zoro could barely keep the tears from escaping too. He knew he wanted her, but he had morals too. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk. And he knew a moment like this wouldn't likely come around again, but he restrained himself. Just this once he had a taste of his real love, Nami.


End file.
